Botting
Definition Botting can be defined broadly as executing a series of actions without human interaction. Character attacks monsters monotonously without human interaction between the player and the computer (auto keyboard). Jamming an ‘attack’ key has the same effect of auto keyboard. Character attacks monsters with a fixed or random pattern without human interaction between the player and the computer (using macro). To avoid being banned for botting, players are advised to leave their character resting at a safe location when they are away from the computer. Offences under botting include: -Jamming of Key without human interaction -Auto bot program -Special Macro function from third party program 4 Simple Steps to Take Note 1. Recognize MapleSEA GMs In any case, any Official GM Character must have the GM logo as shown below: GM’s chat messages in Public chat will appear as “White Colored Text” in the chat window. GM’s will have a GM logo appearing above the character’s head. GM will never ask for player’s password or other registered details. 2. Fulfill the Game Master’s request during Inspection Period Users are to co-operate with GM upon request, users who fails to co-operate may get their account access limited. Therefore if the Official GM request for any appropriate response from the player, he or she MUST response to it. If the Official GM did not receive any appropriate response within the test period, the player would be considered having given up his or her rights and privileges and will be considered using unofficial program. Finally the account would be banned according to our abuse policy. Note: Official GM will never ask for players’ account ID and Password 3. No more Excuses Registered owner of accounts are strongly advised not to lend your account(s) to other individuals or share game account(s) with your friends or family members. Even if the registered owner were not using the account when it is caught engaging in illegal activities including using unofficial program, the account can also be banned according to our Abuse Policy as well without prejudice. Note: We do not entertain excuses such as Your keyboard is not working right at the moment when our Official GM is checking on your account. You are setting up your stall. (GM will estimate and give you enough time to set up your stall) You are away from keyboard (afk) due to natural call, getting some food, receiving phone-calls and etc. GM’s whisper is not activated. (GM’s whisper will definitely be activated for the player to reply.) You are fighting monsters. You cannot reply because if you do, your character will die. You do not know GM is talking to you. As mentioned earlier, all GMs’ chat messages in Public chat will appear as “White Colored Text” in the chat window. In the event that you are in Zakum Altar or Free Market Channel, GM will speak to you 5-10 times depending on the situation. Rest assures that the GM will allow adequate time for player to reply and response to their questions. 4. Answer or Response APPROPRIATELY Players are advised to response appropriately to the Official GM when he or she is questioned and not to dismiss the Official GM’s request for co-operation. Failure to comply intentionally or unintentionally would render the player having given up his or her rights and privileges and will be considered using unofficial program and account will be banned according to our abuse policy. Note: Answers that do not answer our question will not be accepted Penalty 1st Offence: 14 days in-game ban Players will not be able to access the offending Maplestory game account in any way during the ban period. 2nd and subsequence offences if applicable: Permanent Ban Repeat offenders will face Permanent Ban of the offending Maplestory account regardless of any previous account reactivations. *All GM and MapleSEA administrator decisions are final in the game. **Appeals will not be entertained.